Dont look at me like that
by Zuzu-chan
Summary: Aku tidak pernah menyangka hubunganku dengannya akan jadi serumit ini, kenapa semua menatap kami begitu? aku mencintainya, lalu apa salahnya jika ia mempunyai kekurangan?. Aku ingin mencintai nya, tolong jangan tatap kami seperti itu. Terinspirasi dari lagu songjieun 'Dont look at me like that' #Sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

Minna-san, maaf buat keputusan Zuzu yang tiba-tiba. Zuzu kembali lagi ff, maaf mungkin kemampuan menulis Zuzu ngk sebagus dulu heheh.

Mohon reviewnya minna-san.

Zuzu-chan.

 **Naruto dkk, milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuhina**

 **Dont Look at Me Like That**

Langit cerah berawan mengawali hari pagi seorang CEO muda yang kini sudah siap dengan setelan jas hitam dan dasi merahnya. Uchiha Sasuke nama pemuda itu, laki-laki berambut reven, mata onyx, berkulit putih dengan tampang angkuh nan dingin. Pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu baru saja keluar dari Mansion megahnya dan menaiki mobil _Zenvo ST1_ silver, mengendarainya dengan kecepatan hanya 40 km/jam, mengingat jalanan kota Tokyo sangat padat pada jam kerja.

Pantopel beradu dengan lantai keramik menimbulkan suara yang cukup menarik perhatian, apalagi yang sedang berjalan adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi Uchiha- _sama_ " Sapaan hangat dari bawahannya hanya ia tanggapi dengan anggukan kepala.

Ia cukup dikagetkan dengan sosok lain di ruangan bernuansa hitam, sedang duduk di kursi _kebesarannya_ yang tengah menghadap kaca luar.

"Menyingkir dari kursiku" Suara dingin bagaikan es meluncur dari bibrinya. Seketika itu kursi berputar180 derajat dengan cepat, seolah-olah yang berada disana baru menyadari kehadiran pemilik ruangan ini.

Pandangannya masih datar menatap orang itu yang ternyata adalah seorang laki-laki, berambut kuning, dengan wajah yang ceria-menurut Sasuke konyol- menatapnya.

"Sasuke!"

"Menyingkir dari kursiku Namikaze Naruto" suara Sasuke masih tetap dingin meskipun yang berada didepannya adalah sahabat nya sejak kecil yang sudah dua tahun tidak pernah bertemu.

"Aishhh, kau ini tetap saja dingin. Aku jauh-jauh lhoo dari Korea, apa kau tidak mau menyambut tamu istimewamu ini?" Naruto menyerocos panjang namun tidak sepatah katapun ditanggapi oleh pemuda sedingin es bermarga Uchiha didepannya. Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik menyala itupun akhirnya menyerah, menyingkir dari kursi sang CEO dan beralih pada sofa cream empuk di tengah ruangan.

Beberapa jam berlalu dalam keheningan tanpa ada satu pun diantara mereka yang berniat untuk membuka obrolan barang hanya menanyakan kabar saja. Naruto yang sibuk dengan smartphone-nya dan Sasuke yang sibuk dengan dokumen di atas mejanya.

"Tok..tok...tok" Suara ketukan pintu kaca mengalihkan pandangan Naruto, tetapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Masih sambil berkutik dengan kertas putihnya Sasuke memberikan izin orang itu masuk.

"Permisi Uchiha- _sama_ , Namikaze _-sama._ " Seorang laki-laki masuk berperawakan tinggi-membungkukkan badannya menghadap Sasuke dan Naruto-

"Maaf mengganggu waktu anda, saya hanya memberitahukan bahwa ada perubahan di agenda anda besok Sasuke- _sama"_ Kegiatan Sasuke terhenti, menatap Iruka-salah satu manager diperusahaanya- dengan pandangan menuntut penjelasan.

"Besok anda diminta oleh Tuan besar untuk menghadiri acara pameran berlian di _Lotte Hotel_ pukul lima sore"

"Bukankah Sai yang akan datang kesana?"

"adik anda tiba-tiba saja membatalkannya, maaf tapi saya hanya menyampaikan pesan dari Tuan besar"

"Hn" setelah mengucapkan dua konsonan yang ambigu itu Sasuke kembali beralih pada dokumennya, sedangkan Iruka segera pamit undur diri.

"Hei Sasuke aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sufiks _sama_ yang disematkan di belakang namaku" ujar Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke

"Hn. Kau pergi ke pameran nanti?" Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, dan beralih menatap Naruto.

"Tentu saja"

"Aku titip nama perusahaanku" Sasuke melirik jam tangannya sebentar sebelum beranjak pergi, dan diikuti dengan Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Hei, hei mana bisa begitu" Naruto berjalan tergesa-gesa mengimbangi pemuda dengan tinggi 183 cm didepannya. Naruto hampir saja mengejar Sasuke yang sudah ada di Lift sebelum pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu menutup pintu lift, tidak memperdulikan seorang Namikaze Naruto yang sudah meneriakkan kata 'Tunggu'.

"dasar Teme" dengan raut wajah kesal Naruto beralih pada lift satu lagi yang berada di sebelah kanan, menunggu lift yang menunjukkan angka 27 dan segera masuk menuju basement dimana mobilnya terparkir, dengan menggunakan lift umum yang tentu saja membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

XXX

"Aku tidak akan datang" Sasuke berkata tegas pada seorang laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Nii-san, tapi bagaimana nama perusahaan Uchiha?"

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Naruto akan menghadiri acara itu atas nama perusahaan Uchiha Corporation" Sasuke berlalu menaiki tangga, menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan adiknya yang masih memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku lelah sekali" Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur king size cream empuknya, wajah dinginnya tergantikan dengan wajah kelelahan yang wajar ditunjukkan pada seseorang baru saja bekerja lebih dari 12 jam. Setengah harinya ia habiskan di kantor dengan tumpukan dokumen memuakkan berisi milyaran dollar.

Dari dulu ayahnya memang selalu bertindak diktaktor, wajar saja Sasuke menjadi pribadi yang angkuh, arogan, dan tidak suka di bantah. Masa-masa sma nya juga tidak bisa dikatakan menyenanangkan, diumur yang masih belia dia sudah diberikan tanggung jawab sebagai wakil direktur dimana ayahnya sendirilah yang menjadi CEO. Tidak heran jika sekarang ia telah menjadi CEO dari perusahaan keluarga Uchiha Corporation, prestasi yang ditorehkkannya pun tidak main-main.

Saat masih menikmati waktu sendirinya, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering menandakan adanya panggilan masuk dilayar Iphone

"Moshi-moshi", Sasuke mengangkat panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal itu dengan nada malas.

" _Uchiha Sasuke"_ Sasuke seketika terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara berat berbahasa Korea di sebrang telpon.

" _Ayah?"_

" _Kudengar kau tidak akan datang di acar berlian nanti, benar begitu?"_ Sasuke meneguk ludahnya dengan susah, cepat sekali ayahnya mendengar kabar buruk ini.

" _Ya, aku ada urusan penting"_ Sasuke berusaha berbicara setenang mungkin.

" _Urusan apa? Jika kau kesusahan aku bisa menyuruh Sai untuk mengambil jabatan di perusahaan"_

" _Tidak perlu. Bukan urusan yang susah. Aku akan datang, ayah tenang saja"_ Sasuke menjawab dengan cepat.

" _Baguslah, jika kau tidak mampu mengurus perusahaan, ayah akan menyuruh Sai mengambil bagian di perusahaan"_

" _Itu tidak akan terjadi"_ Sasuke berkata dengan penuh penekanan dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Sasuke kembali membaringkan tubuh lelahnya, memjamkan mata mencoba untuk beristirahat, mempersiapkan diri untuk hari esok yang pasti akan penuh dengan kesibukan.

.

"tok...tok..tok"

"tok.. Nii-san"

Sasuke memiringkan badannya dan menutup telinga, menghalau suara berisik yang berasal dari luar kamarnya masuk kedalam telinga dan merusak tidurnya.

"Nii-san?" Kali ini Sasuke memutuskan untuk bangun, ia mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan penglihatan ruangan yang gelap.

"Ya?" dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur Sasuke menjawab.

"Ayo turun dan makan malam bersama, kakak kan jarang sekali makan malam dirumah" ada nada sedih dan kekecewaan di akhir kalimatnya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum pedih mendengarnya.

"Hn, kakak ganti pakaian dulu" Setelah mendngar kata "oke" Sasuke beranjak berdiri, mencari saklar lampu, menghidupkannya dan segera membersihkan tubuhnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian Sasuke turun menuju ruang makan, ia mendapati adik laki-lakinya yang sedang duduk sambil menatap satu porsi yakiniku di depannya. Sasuke mengambil tempat didepan Sai dan berdehem menyadarkan pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Ittadakimasu"

"Nii-san gomen ne, besok biar aku saja yang hadir"

"Nii-san yang akan datang"

"Ha?" Sai menatap tak percaya pada kakaknya, seingatnya kakaknya itu tidak pernah suka menghadiri acara-acara seperti itu, memasang senyum palsu dan saling memuji satu sama lain.

"ha?" Sasuke mengulangi kata dari Sai dengan cuek. Sai berdehem sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Nii-san yakin? Jika Nii-san lelah tidak apa-apa biar aku saja yang datang" Sai mengulum senyum menatap wajah datar Sasuke.

"Kau yakin akan melewatkan pameran lukisan yang hanya di adakan lima tahun sekali itu?" Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya. Sai tersenyum kikuk mendengarnya, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menghadiri pameran lukisan itu, karena terakhir kali ia tidak bisa datang karena datang ke acara ulang tahun perusahaan kolega bisini ayahnya.

"Pergilah, Nii-san yang akan menghadiri pameran berlian itu nanti" Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya, mengacak sedikit surai hitam milik Sai dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Besok akan menjadi hari yang sangat melelahkan" Sasuke melempar tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuk, mengistirahatkan otot dan persendiannya. Mencoba tidur dengan posisi senyaman mungkin.

.

 _Lotte Hotel_ terlihat sangat ramai malam ini, penjagaan di sekitar Hotel pun diperketat tatkala perusahaan berlian ternama mengadakan pameran berlian yang sangat langka. Sasuke turun dari mobil BMW 3 335i Coupe , pantopelnya yang mengkilat menapaki lantai menuju ke Great Hall. Saat baru akan memasuki gedung bertingkat ia secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan lawan bisinisnya Ootsuki Corp, sebagai formalitas mereka saling menyapa menunjukkan tipu muslihat sebaik mungkin, namun tidak dengan Sasuke, pria itu tetap memasang wajah dingin, ia yang saat itu ditemani oleh Naruto berbincang sedikit dengan CEO dari Ootsuki Corp, Ootsuki Toneri.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu Sasuke, Naruto" laki-laki mempunyai karisma luar biasa itupun masuk kedalam, tak lama kemudia Naruto memberikan isyarat kepada Sasuke untuk segera masuk.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki Great Hall, disana tersaji semua macam berlian dan jenisnya, mulai dari kalung, gelang, hingga taspun ada. Acara dibuka dengan kata sambutan dari pimpinan beberapa perusahaan yang terikat dalam pameran ini. Sasuke menatap dingin para wanita yang mendekatinya dengan parfume menyengat, bahkan tak tahu malu mereka bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

"hei Sas setidaknya pilihlah satu benda yang akan kau bawa pulang nanti, selama ini kau kan tidak pernah membeli satupun" Naruto memberikan saran pada Sasuke, hanya sebagai tanda menghargai undangan yang diberikan.

"Baik, terjual 100 juta dollar" terpuk tangan riuh memberikan selamat pada Nona kim yang baru saja memenangkan lelang tas seharga mobil itu. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya memperhatikan dari jauh pelelangan itu.

"Yang terakhir yaitu sebuah jepit rambut bertahtahkan berlian ungu murni akan kita buka dengan harga 10 juta dollar" Sasuke memperhatikan jepit rambut berwarna ungu muda soft dengan berlian yang tersusun secara horizontal di dalam kaca.

"10,5 juta"

"20 juta"

"50 juta"

"50 juta dollar apa tidak ada lagi yang ingin menawar?"

"100 juta" semua mata tertuju pada sosok laki-laki berambut putih mengenakan jas hitam di sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Tuan Ootsuki 100 juta, tidak ada penawaran lagi? Maka lelang ini ditutup-"

 **Sreet** , Sasuke mengngkat tangan kirinya.

"200 juta" Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar membuat seluruh tamu undangan menatapnya syok. Pria dingin yang tidak pernah sekalipun mau repot-repot membeli barang lelang itu membeli sebuah jepit rambut dengan harga yang fantastis luar biasa.

"ekhem- 200 juta? Tidak ada penawaran lagi. Lelang ditutup dengan harga 200 juta" Riuh tepuk tangan mengakhiri acar lelang itu. Diakhir acara Sasuke mengambil sebuah kotak kecil bening berisi jepitan yang bari ia beli seharga 200 juta dari panitia lelang.

"Sasuke kau gila? Untuk apa kau membeli jepitan dengan harga 200 juta? Kau kan tidak mempunyai adik perempuan astaga" Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke mengoceh tidak jelas. Sasuke hanya menatap keluar jendela, memperhatikan trotoar yang lumayan sepi karena sudah larut malam. Disana seorang gadis berpakaian putih di bawah lutut sedang duduk di bangku taman, ia seperti menggenggam sesuatu di tangannya.

'wanita murahan' batin Sasuke, tetapi tidakkah pakaiannya terlalu tertutup untuk seorang gadis penghibur? Jika bukan, tidakkah terlalu berbahaya seorang gadis sendirian di larut malam meskipun di pusat kota.

"Berhenti" Sasuke memberikan perintah pada supirnya, Naruto yang saat itu sedang memainkan game online pun terkejut mendapati Sasuke yang sudah tidak ada lagi di sampingnya.

Sasuke membuka pintu dan keluar, mendekati gadis itu. Ia berdiri cukup lama didepan gadis itu, namun tidak mendapatkan respon apapun.

"Nona, sedang apa kau di taman selarut ini?" Sasuke membuka suara, terlihat bahwa tubuh wanita itu tersentak kecil.

"A-Ano Tuan, aku menunggu ka-kakak ku"

'kakak? Bukan laki-laki hidung belang yang akan memberikan uangnya dengan service tubuhmu?' batin Sasuke sambil mendengus geli. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya condong kearah gadis itu, dilihatnya ekspresi takut, dan cemas yang mendominasi di wajahnya. Ia melihat warna rambut gadis itu yang berwarna indigo, mengingatkannya pada jepit rambu yang baru dibelinya juga mempunyai warna yang mirip. Sasuke mengambil jepit rambut itu dari dalam saku celananya dan memasangkan di surai indigo gadis itu.

"Kau bisa menjual itu, jadi kau tidak perlu menjual tubuhmu lagi" selesai mengatakan itu, Sasuke segera pergi memasuki kembali mobilnya yang terparkir di pinggir jalan.

Tak selang beberapa lama, seorang laki-laki berlari dengan wajah khawatir luar biasa.

"Hinata"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Arigatou ne Minna-san atas dukungannya.

Banyak yang tanya soal ff 'Saat kau Pergi', mungkin akan Zuzu re-Publish di Wattpad sesuai saran dari Minna-san. Zuzu minta maaf ya karena tiba-tiba Hiatus dan menghapus semua story-nya.

 **Naruto dkk, milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Sasuhina**

 **Dont Look At Me Like That**

" _Kau bisa menjual itu, jadi kau tidak perlu menjual tubuhmu lagi" –_

" _Hinata"_

.

Chapter 2

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" Seorang laki-laki bersurai coklat sepunggung tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri gadis yang sedari tadi duduk di bangku taman.

"Neji-nii, a-aku baik-baik saja. Ma-maaf merepotkanmu" Gadis bermata bulan menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa tidak enak terus-terusan merepotkan kakaknya karena lagi-lagi ia tersesat dan kehilangan tongkatnya.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau baik-baik saja. Syukurlah" Pemuda bernama Neji itu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Hinata, menetralkan deru nafasnya yang tidak beraturan akibat berlari-lari tadi.

"Ayo kita pulang" Setelah nafasnya kembali normal ia menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"Astaga tangan mu dingin sekali" Neji melepaskan jas hitamnya lalu memakaikannya pada tubuh Hinata. Mereka bergandengan tangan di sepanjang perjalanan menuju mobil Neji berada.

"Sudahlah Hinata tidak apa-apa, akan Nii-san belikan yang baru oke?" Neji mencoba memecahkah keheningan, karena sejak Hinata memasuki mobil gadis itu hanya diam dan menunduk sedih.

"Bu-bukan begitu, ini bukan pertama kalinya a-aku merepotkan Nii-san" Hinata meremas ujung dress putihnya.

"Maka dari itu, kau harus bertanggung jawab" Neji tersenyum jahil kala melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata yang sedikit syok.

"Besok kau harus menemani Nii-san makan Ice cream" Hinaat tersenyum senang.

"Ice cream vanilla" Hinata menimpali, dan Neji hanya tersenyum dan mengacak-acak surai indigo milik adiknya. Saat itu ia merasa ganjil, ada sebuah jepit rambut berwarna ungu soft dengan benda seperti berlian di atasnya, Neji lantas mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya, merasa penasaran dengan benda yang tersemat di rambut selembut sutra milik adiknya, seingatnya ia tidak pernah melihat jepit seperti itu, Neji akui benda itu sangat cantik, jika saja ia tahu ada benda seperti itu sudah dipastikan Neji adalah orang pertama yang akan membelinya.

"Hinata, kau dapat dari mana jepit rambut itu?" Neji akhirnya bertanya karena begitu penasaran. Hinata meraba-raba rambutnya dan menemukan suatu benda berbentuk jepit rambut disana.

"Oh- ini, Paman tadi memberikannya padaku" Neji mengerutkan keningnya.

"Paman?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Tadi ada Paman yang menghampiriku di taman, lalu ia memberikan ini" Neji mengangguk mengerti dengan pandangan sedikit curiga.

"Apakah dia melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh terhadapmu?" Pikiran negatif ber-seliweran- di otak Neji.

"Tidak, dia hanya menyapaku dan memberikan ini"

"Lainkali jangan berbicara dengan orang asing ya?"

"Ha'i Nii-san" Neji menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya, mengingat ini sudah larut malam dan ingin cepat-cepat mengistirahatkan badannya.

.

Sesuai rencananya Neji mengajak Hinata makan ice cream di kawasan taman kota, Neji dengan satu cont tinggi ice cream rasa coklat dan Hinata satu cont ice cream sedang rasa Vanilla. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman menikmati semilir angin dan tawa anak-anak yang bermain didekat danau. Saat masih asik menikmati waktu bersama adiknya sesuatu didalam saku celananya mengintrupsi.

"Moshi-moshi" jawab Neji dengan nada ketidaksukaan.

"Maaf Hyuuga-sama mengganggu waktu anada, tapi Hiashi-sama sudah kembali ke jepang, beliau akan memeriksa laporan keuangan hari ini juga"

"Apa?"

"Ada apa Nii-san?"

"Ah- tidak apa-apa, Hinata tunggu disini sebentar ya, jangan kemana-mana, dan jangan bicara dengan orang asing. Sebentar saja ya" Neji tidak enak hati meninggalkan Hinata sendirian, tapi ia tidak kuasa menahan umpatan untuk sekretaris bodohnya dan ia tidak mau kata-kata kasar itu didengar oleh adiknya. Setelah mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Hinata, Neji berjalan menjauh beberapa meter dari Hinata, tidak terlalu jauh agar ia bisa tetap mengawasi Hinata.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang ha?!" Neji mulai kesal dengan orang disambungan teleponnya.

"Ne, maaf Neji-sama. Saya juga baru tahu"

"Kenapa baru tahu sekarang?!" Neji tidak membiarkan sekretarisnya itu bernafas sejenak saja.

.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" Naruto menekan klakson mobil berkali-kali, hari ini saat dewan direksi berkumpul untuk menyambutnya sebagai direktur baru di perusahaan Namikaze Corp untuk cabang Jepang, ia malah terlambat karena terjebak kemacetan yang sungguh parah. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya nanti

"Hahh, kali ini mereka memliki alasan untuk mengejekku di hari pertamaku menjadi direktur" Naruto membuang nafas kesal, sedangkan Sasuke nampak cuek memperhatikan jalanan yang padat.

"Putar balik" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan kecepatan kilat membuat lehernya sedikit sakit.

"kau gila?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang bahkan tidak menatapnya.

"Kira-kira mobil kita hanya berpindah 50 meter per 2 menit. Jadi membutuhkan lebih dari tiga jam untuk sampai di persimpangan kantormu yang berjarak 5 km dari sini" Naruto memasang wajah tidak mengerti.

"Jika kita berbelok di depan nanti kita akan menghabiskan setidaknya 30 menit, memutar arah memakan waktu sekitar 45 menit, kita akan lewat distrik Kichijoji"

"Sas, distrik itu juga pasti macet" Naruto terlihat sangat putus asa dengan keadaan ini.

"Tidak terlalu, ini sudah menunjukkan jam 8, jam masuk kantor sudah lewat 30 menit. Paling lama kita akan menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu jam disana" Naruto masih terbengong, tidak menangkap maksud dari perkataan Sasuke.

"Artinya kau akan menghabiskan sekitar seratus tiga puluh lima menit untuk sampai kekantormu jika kita berbalik, namun jika kau tetap bersikeras untuk melewati jalan ini, kau akan menghabiskan waktu sekitar 200 menit" Barulah Naruto mengerti dan tersenyum lebar atas saran teman rambut pantat ayamnya itu. Ternyata kejeniusan seorang Uchiha tidak berkurang sedikit pun..

Mobil Mercy itupun berbelok menuju distrik Kichijoji, Seperti perkiraan Sasuke mereka menghabiskan waktu yang lebih sedikit, kini mereka sudah dijalan utama menuju Kantor Namikaze Corp.

Lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah, Naruto sedikit meregangkan otot tangan dan lehernya, lelah menyetir selama dua jam lebih. Sasuke memandang sekitar, taman kota, satu yang terlintas di benaknya saat melihat taman.

' _gadis itu'_ tidak mungkin gadis itu berada di taman ini, duduk manis di bangku mengenakan pakaian putih. Namun pemikiran itu segera ditepis oleh Sasuke saat melihat sosok gadis itu benar-benar berada disana, tapi kali ini ia mengenakan dress soft ungu sederhana, sangat lembut dipadukan dengan warna indigo rambutnya. Dari kejauhan Sasuke dapat melihat jepit itu masih tersemat di rambut gadis itu.

"Pergilah duluan, aku akan menyusul nanti" dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju taman yang selalu ramai dengan anak-anak itu. Naruto baru saja akan melayangkan protesnya jika saja lampu tidak menunjukkan hijau dan membuat pengendara lain mengklaksoninya dengan tidak sopan.

'Nona, kita bertemu lagi" Sasuke berdiri di hadapan gadis itu, kini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Kulit seputih susu tanpa cacat, pipinya yang chubby serta mata abu-abu unik yang menambahkan kesan imut pada gadis itu.

Hinata tersentak kecil kala seseorang menyapanya, didengar dari sumber suaranya orang itu pastilah berada didepan Hinata, dan ia merasa tidak asing dengan suara ini. Ah- ia baru ingat ini pasti Paman yang semalam, Hinata baru saja akan memberikan salam sebelum teringat pesan kakaknya.

' _jangan kemana-mana, dan jangan bicara dengan orang asing'_

Hinata akhirnya diam.

Sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya, gadis ini tidak memberikan respon apapun, dan itu sedikit membuat emosi Sasuke naik, ia tidak suka diabaikan. Sasuke berdehem menarik perhatian gadis itu, tetapi gadis dengan surai indigo itu masih saja terus menunduk.

Bermaksud menarik perhatian, Sasuke melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah gadis itu. Tapi nihil, tidak ada respon. Sekali lagi menggerakkan tangannya, namun masih tidak ada respon.

'gadis ini buta?' batin Sasuke menebak.

Dan tebakkannya tidak meleset saat sebuah tongkat putih panjang bersender di sebelah gadis itu.

"Kau buta? Tapi sendirian ditaman?" Tanpa permisi Sasuke duduk disamping gadis itu. Namun gadis itu masih saja diam, terus menundukkan kepalanya dan itu hampir membuat wajahnya berlumuran ice cream vanilla ditanganya sebelum Sasuke merebutnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisu Nona" Sasuke berkata sarkastis sambil menatapnya sinis.

"Eh- umm" Hinata tersentak mendapati ice cream nya kini tidak berada ditangannya lagi.

Ia menggeleng mendapati perkataan Sasuke yang seolah menyindirnya.

"jadi? Kenapa kau sendirian di taman Nona?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya sambil memperhatikan ice cream vanilla itu tidak berminat.

"A-aku tidak sedirian, a-aku bersama kakakku" Suara lembut gadis itu sukses menarik seluruh atensi Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ice cream yang mulai mencair ditangannya.

"Semalam juga kau menunggu kakakmu bukan? Sepertinya ia tipe orang yang suka meninggalkan seorang gadis-jeda- di taman sendirian" Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk menambahkna kata 'buta' setelah kata gadis, takut gadis itu akan tersinggung. Oh Kami-sama, sejak kapan Sasuke memperhatikan perasaan orang lain, ia selalu saja memetingkan egonya di atas apapun.

"Ti-tidak, Nii-san bukan orang yang seperti i-itu. Ni-nii-san sedang mengangkat telepon" Hinata menjawab dengan cepat meskipun aksen gagap tidak lepas dari kalimatnya.

"Sepertinya kakakmu meninggalkan mu Nona" Seketika gadis itu menegakkan seluruh wajahnya, terkejut. Jujur saja Sasuke sempat terpanah sebentar dengan keindahan makhluk Tuhan didepannya ini.

"Ti-tidak mungkin" Hinata berkata tidak percaya, matanya berair-air siap menumpahkan liquid bening dari kelopak matanya. Sasuke tidak sanggup untuk tidak tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi ingin menangis dari gadis didepannya.

"Ambil ice cream mu. Aku hanya bercanda" Hinata merebut ice cream itu memakannya dengan wajah cemberut. Dari kejauhan Sasuke melihat seorang laki-laki -mirip dengan gadis buta didepannya- yang sedang berbicang lewat handphone di telinganya itu berjalan mendekat, sesekali berhenti dan mengeluarkan kalimat yang Sasuke tebak adalah umpatan. Pantas saja ia mengangkat telepon cukup jauh, laki-laki itu tidak mau adik perempuannya mendengar segala umpatan itu.

Sasuke hendak pergi, namun ia tidak tahan melihat ice cream yang berlumuran di sudut bibir gadis itu.

"Ada ice cream di sudut bibir mu" Sasuke menunjukkan lewat gerakan tangannya, ia lupa jika gadis itu tidak bisa melihat gerakannya.

"Disebelah kanan" Gadis itu mulai menyapukan lidahkan disekitar sudut bibirnya meraih ice cream vanilla yang berlumuran disana. Sasuke terdiam, Shit! Gadis itu menggerakkan lidahnya, membasahi belahan bibirnya seolah sedang menggoda Sasuke. 'Tahan Sasuke, dia orang asing' Sasuke mengulang kalimat itu di dalam kepalanya, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti memperhatikan bibir gadis itu.

"Persetan dengan orang asing" Sasuke memajukan wajahnya, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir merah muda gadis itu. Bibir itu terasa lembut, manis, tapi tidak membuat Sasuke muak, ada rasa asing yang berdesir di darah Sasuke saat menyentuh bibirnya. Ciuman itu tidak terlalu lama, bahkan itu ciuman tersingkat yang pernah Sasuke alami, ciuman yang paling 'sederhana' yang pernah ia lakukan. Sasuke memperhatikan gadis itu yang terlihat terkejut dengan roan merah di kedua pipi chubby-nya.

"Ku harap kita bertemu lagi Nona" Sasuke berbisik di telinga gadis itu, kemudian pergi dengan senyum asing yang tersemat di bibir dinginnya.

.

"dimana Shino?" Neji bertanya dengan nada ketidaksabaran.

"A-ano Neji-sama, Shino-sama sedang sarapan pagi bersama klien bisinisnya sekarang" Neji bersumpah ingin membanting handphonenya saat ini jika saja ia tidak memikirkan dengan apa ia nanti akan menghubungi sekretarisnya.

"sambungkan ke Shino sekarang" Neji menunggu beberapa menit sebelum sambungan terhubung.

"Shino, kau dimana?"

"Aku sedang sarapan dengan klien kantor Neji, ada apa" Shino menjawab dengan nada datar tidak tertarik.

"Ayahku sudah sampai di Jepang, dan ia akan memeriksa keuangan perusahaan, Shino"

"Kenapa kau tidak selesaikan laporanmu semalam?" Shino menjawab seolah-olah ini semua adalah salah Neji

"Aku menghadiri pameran di Lotte Hotel semalam" Neji mengatakan dengan nada frustasi tapi sahabatnya itu malah menjawab dengan kata 'lalu?'

"lalu? Kau bilang lalu? Shino aku sekarang sedang menemani Hinata makan ice cream di taman kota, kau tahu, aku jarang sekali ada waktu untuk Hinata" Ada nada sedih di ujung kalimat Neji. Terdengar hembusan nafas dari seberang sana.

"Baiklah akan kuurus, sana bersenang-senanglah dengan Hinata" Neji menghembuskan nafas lega, setelah mendengar bahwa sahabatnya akan mengurus masalah ini.

"Yah- Terimakasih" Sambungan terputus dan kembali tersambung kepada sekretarisnya.

"Lain kali aku tidak ingin masalah seperti ini terjadi lagi. Mengerti?"

"Ba-baik Neji-sama" Neji memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Ia mengernyit bingung saat melihat seorang laki-laki yang baru saja berdiri di samping Hinata, kemudian berjalan menjauh. Neji segera menghampiri adiknya yang terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.

"Hinata, kau kenapa? Siapa laki-laki itu?" Neji hendak berdiri mengejar laki-laki dengan rambut mencuat melawan gravitasi itu sebelum suara Hinata menghentikannya.

" A-aku tidak apa-apa, di-dia paman yang semalam memberiku je-jepit rambut ini"

"Apa? Paman?"

TBC

Mohon Reviewnya Minna-san.


	3. Chapter 3

Minna-san, maaf sebelumnya karena updatenya kelamaan.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah review FF ini. Mohon bimbingannya.

 **Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuhina**

D **ont Look At Me Like That**

" _A-aku tidak apa-apa, di-dia paman yang semalam memberiku je-jepit rambut ini"_

" _Apa? Paman?"_

.

Neji menuntun Hinata menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Sepanjang perjalanan ia bingung cara mengintrogasi Hinata, Hinata tidak bisa melihat sejak lahir, Neji tahu itu. Jadi, bagaimana ia akan menanyakan ciri-ciri orang yang Hinata sebut paman itu. Oh hell- bahkan laki-laki itu masih terlalu muda untuk dipanggil paman oleh adiknya.

"Um, Hinata" Neji menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ada apa Neji- _nii_?"

"Tidak apa-apa" Neji mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya ciri-ciri laki-laki yang memberikan jepit rambut bertahtahkan berlian ungu murni itu. Yah, semalam Neji sempat memeriksa jepit rambut itu, dan ternyata itu memang berlian seperti dugaannya.

"Neji- _nii_ , apakah masih jauh?" Hinata mem-pout-kan bibirnya sambil bergelayut dilengan Neji.

"!" Neji terdiam.

"Hinata sepertinya kita kelewatan" Neji tertawa canggung. Sedangkan Hinata tertawa geli. Neji mengelus pucuk rambut Hinata, ia bagaikan malaikat yang dikirimkan oleh ibu untuknya, begitu cantik, begitu indah, namun rapuh, terlalu rapuh, dan Neji ada disini untuk menjaganya. Menjaga malaikatnya.

.

"Neji- _nii_ boleh tidak a-aku ikut?" Neji sedang menuju perjalanan ke rumah.

"Hinata mau ikut?" Pertanyaan Neji ditanggapi anggukan antusias dari Hinata.

Neji memutar arah tujuannya, menuju kantor Hyuuga Inc. Sesampainya disana para karyawan menatapnya heran, menerka-nerka siapa gadis cantik yang berjalan berdampingan dengan sang direktur. Jika diperhatikan gadis itu memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan bos muda mereka yang baru berusia 19 tahun itu. Merasa risih dengan pandangan para karyawannya Neji memberikan tatapan mautnya, dan itu sukses membuat para karyawannya kembali menjalani aktifitas mereka masing-masing.

Begitu sampai diruangannya Neji mendudukan Hinata di sofa cream di tengah ruangan.

"Ruangan Neji- _nii_ di lantai berapa?"

"dilantai 27"

"Wah, tinggi sekali. Pemandangannya pasti sangat bagus dari sini" hinata tersenyum manis menatap lurus kedepan. Neji yang sedang berdiri didepan Hinata dapat melihat kilatan pedih di mata abu-abu milik gadis yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya. Neji mendekap Hinata tiba-tiba, memberikan kehangatan, memberikan perlindungan, bahwa Hinata tidak sendirian didunia ini.

"tok..tok..tok, Neji- _sama_ boleh saya masuk?" terdengar suara seorang wanita yang Neji kenali sebagai sekretarisnya mengetuk pintu. Neji melepaskan pelukannnya dan mengganti dengan merangkul Hinata disampingnya.

"Masuk" waw sikap Neji berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, tidak ada senyum manis, tidak ada kehangatan, yang ada hanya tatapan datar dan sorot mata yang dingin. Sekretarisnya seketika membeku ditempat, seolah tatapan itu membuat kakinya beku ditempat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu? Ada apa?" Sekretaris bersurai pirang itu perlahan melangkah maju.

"Hiashi- _sama_ , dalam perjalanan kesini" Neji menatap tajam sekretarisnya yang bername tag Ino Yamanaka, seolah memakinya dengan tatapan.

"Jika ayah sudah datang, katakan padanya untuk menemuiku di lantai tiga puluh satu" Ino menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dan segera undur diri.

"A-ayah sudah pulang ya" Hinata tersenyum sendu. Neji menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak mungil Hinata.

"Jangan takut, _Nii_ -san disini" Neji mencium pipi chubby milik adiknya, dan tiba-tiba pintu kayu itu terbuka lagi.

"Apa lagi?" geram Neji kala melihat Ino masuk tanpa permisi lagi.

"Maafkan saya Neji- _sama_ , tapi perwakilan dari Uchiha Corp sudah datang" Neji menghela nafas, banyak sekali orang yang ingin berkunjung kekantornya hari ini.

"Dimana mereka, aku akan menemui mereka" Neji berdiri dan hendak beranjak menemui sang perwakilan dari Uchiha corp-

"Mereka sudah didepan ruanganmu Neji- _sama_ " Sekretaris cantik itu berkata ragu-ragu sambil menatap Neji yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kenapa bisa begitu Ino- _chan_?" Neji tersenyum, tapi itu malah membuatnya semakin menyeramkan. Belum sempat Ino menjelaskan, dua orang dengan setelan jas hitam masuk.

"Karena kami tidak suka menunggu Hyuuga Neji" Seseorang bersurai panjang dengan mata onyx melirik Ino, memberikan isyarat untuk keluar. Mengerti akan isyarat itu, sang sekretarispun keluar, meninggalkan empat orang disana.

"Yah, aku tahu itu. Tapi sangat tidak sopan menerobos masuk ke ruanganku. Uchiha Itachi" Neji menjawab dengan senyum sinis di akhir kalimatnya.

"Bisa kita ke inti pembicaraan?" Seorang pemuda berambut nanas menanggapi dari belakang dengan tampang mengantuk.

"Silahkan duduk" Neji tersenyum dan mengambil beberapa dokumen dimejanya sebelum ikut duduk bergabung bersama mereka.

"Nara Shikamaru, bisa kau menjauh dari adikku?" Neji berkata dengan penuh penekanan, Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya, mereka saling memandang dengan penuh intimidasi, saling mengeluarkan aura hitam. Pada akhirnya Shikamaru mengalah berpindah posisi menjadi disamping Itachi yang berada di sebrang sofa Neji.

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan kau kembali Itachi?" Sambil mengecek kembali kontrak perusahaan yang mereka buat, Neji mencairkan suasana dengan membuka obrolan kecil.

"Tadi pagi" Neji tidak menanyakan lebih jauh, ia memang tipe orang yang tidak suka banyak bicara.

"Dia adikmu? Hyuuga Hinata benar?" Kini giliran Itachi yang membuka obrolan, dan pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan anggukan dari Neji.

"Salam kenal Uchiha- _san_ , Nara- _san"_ Hinata menundukkan kepalanya memberikan hormat pada sang sulung Uchiha dan Nara.

"Dia manis sekali" Itachi berkata sambil menatap intens Hinata, dan itu membuat Neji geram.

"Dia memang manis, bisa kalian pergi sekarang, aku masih ada urusan" ucap Neji sambil menyerahkan dokumen.

"Kau mengusirku Hyuuga Neji?" Itachi berdiri merebut dokumen itu dari tangan Neji. Kali ini mereka yang saling menatap tajam, seumur-umur Uchiha Itachi tidak pernah diusir dengan alasan apapun, dan sekarang, hanya seorang Hyuuga, perusahaan yang beberapa tahun ini berjaya sudah berani mengusirnya? Apa-apaan dunia ini.

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu. Hiashi- _sama_ sudah menunggu anda Neji- _sama_ "

"Kau dengar Uchiha Itachi, aku masih ada urusan. Jadi silahkan. Ino tolong antar mereka" Itachi tersenyum mengerikan, ia kemudian keluar dari ruangan yang bernuansa abu-abu itu diikuti oleh Shikamaru dibelakangnya.

" _Nii_ - _san_ , ti-tidak baik berkata seperti i-itu pada tamu"

"Mereka juga banyak urusan Hinata, kau tetap disini oke. _Nii-san_ akan menemui Tou- _san_ dulu, jika kau perlu sesuatu panggil Ino saja, nomornya ada di dialspeed no 1" Neji berkata panjang lebar sambil meletakkan telepon didepan Hinata.

Ia menyempatkan mengecup kening Hinata sebelum pergi menuju ruangan tempat ayahnya berada.

XXX

Sasuke masih tidak bisa melupakan pertemuannya tadi dengan gadis itu, ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan pandangan kagum dari orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitar taman. Sesekali ia menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan bibir manis gadis itu. Persetan dengan tidak datang menemani Naruto dan berujung dengan dirinya yang terlambat ke kantor, ia baru saja mendapatkan _morning kiss_ dari gadis asing yang belum genap 1 hari ia kenal, kenal? Jangankan kenal, nama saja Sasuke tidak tahu.

Sasuke terpaksa menyetop taksi untuk sampai kekantornya, oh _kami-sama_ bahkan ia tidak membawa uang cash sepeserpun. Sasuke berhenti tepat didepan gedung bertingkat lima puluh enam bertuliskan Uchiha Corporation yang terpampang di pintu masuk.

"Tunggu sebentar" Sasuke segera memasuki kantornya.

"Sasuke- _sama_ -"

"Matsuri bayar taksi didepan" Sasuke berkata melewati sekretarisnya tanpa menatap gadis cantik bersurai coklat itu. Ia mengarahkan kakinya menuju lift yang mengarahkannya menuju lantai lima puluh dimana ruangannya berada. Ia lupa jika hari ini ia harus menemui direktur dari Hyuuga Inc membahas tentang kontrak kerja mereka. Sasuke mencari dokumen merah berisi kerja sama perusahaan Hyuuga Inc, tapi nihil. Dokumen itu tidak ada di manapun, dengan emosi Sasuke menelpon sekretarisnya.

"Matsuri, dimana map merah ku?!" Sasuke sangat membenci omelan dari ayahnya jika kerja sama ini sampai gagal, dan pasti ini akan dijadikan ayahnya sebagai alasan untuk memasukkan Sai ke Uchiha Corp.

" _Go-gomen-ne_ Sasuke- _sama_ , tadi pagi Itachi-sama mengambil dokumen didalam map merah di meja anda"

"Itachi? Dimana kakakku sekarang? Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku?!"

"Itachi- _sama_ sedang berada di kantor Hyuuga Inc, tadi saya-" Sasuke segera memutuskan sambungan telepon. Dan ia baru melihat ada sekitar dua belas panggilan tak terjawab. Lima dari naruto, lima dari sekretarisnya, dan dua dari kakaknya?. Sasuke sungguh menyesal men-silentkan Iphonenya tadi. Sambil melangkah keluar Sasuke menghubungi sahabat pirangnya.

"Dobe, kau dimana?"

"Aku didepan kantormu, mau mengajak mu makan siang"

"Baguslah"

Tiing

Pintu lift terbuka dan ia menemukan Naruto baru masuk dari pintu utama menatapnya dengan senyum lima jari, Naruto baru saja akan menghampiri Sasuke sebelum pria berambut emo itu menghampirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Ayo pergi dari sini" Sasuke menarik kerah Naruto dan merebut kunci mobilnya.

.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai di gedung bertingkat empat puluh itu. Sederet kalimat _Welcome to Hyuuga Inc_ , menghiasi pintu utama gedung. Sasuke masuk dengan gaya cool luar biasa, sedangkan Naruto yang bingung masih mencoba bersikap biasa. Sasuke menghampiri resepsionis yang mengerling nakal padanya,

"Nona, dimana ruangan direktur kalian?"

"Di lantai dua puluh tujuh, Uchiha- _sama_ " Wanita cantik itu menunduk hormat didepannya. Sasuke bahkan tidak mengucapkan terimakasih dan langsung berlalu pergi.

Beberapa pasang mata mencuri-curi pandang ke arah mereka, oh ayolah siapa yang tidak tertarik dengannya, tubuh tinggi tegap, mata tajam, rahang tegas dan kulit seputih susu yang melekat pada seorang CEO muda dari Uchiha Corp, siapapun pasti akan menolehkan kepalanya pada sang CEO, kecuali dia buta-

Lagi-lagi gadis itu, ini pasti hanya hayalan Sasuke, kenapa selalu muncul bayangan gadis itu, bahkan Sasuke masih ingat dress soft ungu yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Konichiwa Nona" Sasuke tersentak kaget mendengar Naruto menyapa seseorang, jadi gadis itu bukan khayalannya? Gadis itu benar-benar berdiri disana memunggunginya menghadap kaca besar di ruangan yang bertuliskan direktur itu.

"Hai Nona, kita bertemu lagi" Gadis itu berbalik dengan cepat, seolah sangat familiar dengan suaranya.

"Tu-tuan?!" Terpancar jelas ekspresi kaget, takut, dan khawatir di wajahnya. Sasuke melangkah perlahan mendekati gadis itu-

"Be-berhenti, kumohon jangan melangkah lebih dekat" Sasuke menulikan telinganya ia terus saja melangkah. Sedangkan Naruto hanya toleh kanan, toleh kiri, depan, belakang, tidak mengerti suasana seperti apa yang dihadapinya sekarang ini.

"Berhenti atau aku akan berteriak" Ancaman itu sukses menghentikan pergerakan Sasuke yang hanya berjarak satu langkah dari hadapan gadis itu.

"Kau ingin berteriak? Silahkan"

"Ino-" Sesuatu menghalangi suara Hinata untuk keluar, sesuatu yang lembut dan basah. Hinata mendorong dada bidang Sasuke menggunakan kedua tangannya kala menyadari pria asing didepannya ini tengah menciumnya.

"Sasuke!, kau gila apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto setengah berteriak, terlalu shok dengan tindakan tak terduga Sasuke, namun orang yang dimaksud masih saja bertahan dalam posisinya mencumbu gadis itu.

Sasuke menjauhkan sedikit bibirnya. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan oleh Hinata untuk mendorong kedua bahu Sasuke menjauh, dengan tangan yang gemetaran Hinata menarik kasar jepit rambut di kepalanya.

"A-aku tidak mau, Kumohon pergi dari sini" Hinata melempar benda seharga dua ratus juta dolar itu ke lantai. Rahang Sasuke mengeras, ia mengambil benda kecil itu yang mendarat tepat didepan kakinya.

"Tentu saja kau tidak butuh ini, pasti pria yang kau layani mampu memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan bukan? Berapa banyak uang yang ia keluarkan untuk membayar gadis buta sepertimu?" Inilah keahlian Sasuke, lidahnya yang tajam lancar mengatakan semua kalimat itu, tidak memperdulikan perasaan orang dihadapnnya.

"Apa maksud Tuan?"

"Apa maksud ku? Berhenti berpura-pura seperti gadis polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa" Tatapan Sasuke tajam menusuk mata abu-abu milik Hinata, namun itu tidak berpengaruh apapun pada gadis itu, dia buta. Sasuke melupakan satu hal itu, bahwa tatapannya sama sekali tidak mengintimidasi gadis itu.

"Berapa bayaranmu? Sebutkan saja nominalnya, satu juta?, dua juta?, sepuluh juta?, atau seratus juta? Berapa hargamu untuk memuaskanku di ranjang-"

 **Plak**

Rasa panas menjalar di pipi kiri Sasuke, ia baru saja ditampar oleh seorang gadis. Dengan emosi memuncak Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tangan gadis itu, bahkan kuku-kukunya yang tajam menggores kulit seputih susu milik gadis itu.

Naruto menarik Sasuke menjauh dan melepaskan paksa cengkraman Sasuke sebelum teman sejak kecilnya itu melukai lebih dalam gadis yang entah siapa itu.

"Sasuke berhenti, ini bukan Uchiha Corp. Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal sesukamu disini" Naruto mencoba menenangkan Sasuke, wajar saja Sasuke terlihat sangat kesal, ini adalah kali pertama ia ditampar oleh seorang wanita.

"Jangan anggap masalah ini selesai sampai disini" Sasuke menyingkirkan kasar tangan Naruto yang memegangi lengannya, sambil mendecih kesal ia berlalu pergi dan disusul dengan Naruto dibelakangnnya. Sedangkan gadis itu merosot turun, menangais tersedu-sedu.

TBC

Arghhhhh. apa-apaan chapter ini. Yah Minna-san maafkan Zuzu Chapter ini agak-memang-ancur :D.

Maaf Minna-san ngk bisa balesin reviewnya satu-satu, next chap bakal dibalesin.

Arigatou


	4. Chapter 4

Minna-san, maaf udah berapa bulan ngk Update.

 **Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto**

Pair : Sasuhina

typo(?) pengulangan kata, kata tidak baku dan sulit dimengerti

hope you enjoy it.

sebelumnya Zuzu mau ngasih tau kalau beberapa minggu ini ngk bisa up ff dulu soalny mau persiapan UN dan tes STAN. doain Zuzu lulus dan bisa masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang Zuzu inginkan ya Minna-san .

Dan buat para flamer yang sampe rela PM Zuzu, makasih kalian masih meluangkan waktu buat review ff Zuzu :)

 **Dont Look At Me Like That**

* * *

"Sial!" Sumpah serapah bertubi-tubi keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Sasuke cukup! Kenapa jadi kau yang marah-marah ha? Seharusnya gadis itu yang lebih pantas mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat itu" Naruto yang sudah panas menghentikan mobilnya seketika di pinggir jalan.

"Kau menciumnya secara tiba-tiba, merendahkan harga dirinya, wajar saja dia menamparmu" Sasuke menatap tajam mata sebiru langit milik Naruto.

"Sasuke cobalah menghargai perasaan orang lain"

"Kau jadi mirip seperti Itachi-nii" Hanya satu tanggapan itu sebelum Sasuke keluar. Naruto hanya diam didalam mobil, tanpa ada niatan untuk mengejar Sasuke yang terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar sampai hilang di persimpangan jalan. Naruto kembali melajukan mobil nya.

.

Sebuah mobil keluaran jerman itu berhenti tepat didepan gedung Uchiha Corp. Seseorang bersurai pirang keluar dari sana, dengan langkah yang terkesan buru-buru ia memasuki Uchiha Corp. Mengabaikan semua sapaan dari beberapa karyawan ia terus melangkah.

Ting

Lift berbunyi menandakan dirinya sudah sampai ke lantai yang dutuju.

"Itachi-nii" pintu kayu hitam yang mengkilat itu menjeblak terbuka memperlihatkan seorang pamuda bersurai hitam yang dikuncir rendah sedang berdiri tegap dengan segelas wine yang terisi setengah di tangan kirinya.

"Merindukan kota kelahiran ne Itachi-nii" Pria itu berbalik menampakkan mata sekelam malam dengan pahatan sempurna bak dewa yunani yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu Naruto. Dimana Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya dengan pandangan bingung, lantaran tidak menemukan adiknya di dekat pemuda pirang itu. Biasanya jika Naruto kembali ke Jepang mereka selalu terlihat bersama, selain karena perusahaan mereka adalah teman bisnis, Sasuke dan Naruto adalah teman akrab sejak kecil, jadi suatu pandangan yang cukup aneh tidak melihat Sasuke di sekitar Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu" Naruto membuang nafas lelah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa cream empuk yang berada disana.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Itachi ikut duduk bergabung dengan Naruto di sofa.

"Dia baru saja 'memaksa' seorang gadis" Itachi meletakkan gelas wine itu dan menyimak penjelasan Naruto, merasa tertarik.

"Itu sudah kebiasaannya"

"Masalahnya gadis itu bukan orang sembarang." Naruto menatap sebal pada Itachi yang menanggapi dengan sikap kelewatan santai.

"Aku tidak tahu dia siapa, tapi sepertinya Sasuke pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu sebelumnya"

"Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Jepit rambut, kemarin Sasuke membeli jepit rambut di sebuah lelang berlian. Dan ajaibnya jepitan itu dikenakan oleh gadis itu" Naruto mengambil wine Itachi yang tinggal setengah.

"Dan gadis itu berada di ruang direktur Hyuuga Inc. Dia pasti bukan orang biasa Itachi-nii" Itachi memiringkan kepala sedikit.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disana?" Terlihat kerutan di kening pria berumur 24 tahun itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menyeretku kesana. Aku bahkan belum makan siang"

"Kau bisa makan diseluruh restoran yang berada di bawah naungan Uchiha Corp gratis, tapi-" Naruto memandang dengan seksama gerak gerik Itachi yang terlihat mencurigakan.

"Ceritakan semua tentang gadis itu"

.

12 panggilan tak terjawab terlihat di layar handphone Sasuke. Semuanya berasal dari sekretaris dan Naruto. Wajar saja mereka terus menghubungi Sasuke karena dari siang tadi setelah berargumen mulut dengan Naruto, Sasuke belum menampakkan batang hidungnya di kantor ataupun dirumah.

Sekarang ia sedang duduk di bangku taman kota, mengamati warga kota yang berlalu lalang di sekitar taman. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil range rover hitam metalic berhenti tepat didepannya. Seseorang dengan setelan baju santai keluar dari sana.

"Nii-san" Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendapati adiknya yang berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku hanya lewat, habis menyelesaikan lukisanku" seorang pemuda yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan Sasuke ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Nii-san tahu, Itachi-nii sudah pulang"

"Aku tahu" jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Nii-san tidak senang?" Tanya Sai curiga.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak senang?" Jawab Sasuke sambil menatap adik satu-satunya itu.

"Tapi nii-san tidak kelihatan senang"

"Apa aku harus berlari dan memeluknya lalu mengucapkan 'selamat datang di rumah nii-san' begitu?" Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Justru itu akan terlihat aneh jika Sasuke-nii yang melakukannya" Sai tertawa dan itu membuat beberapa pejalan kaki terpanah melihatnya.

"Ayo pulang" ajak Sai setelah tawanya reda.

"Kau duluan saja, aku masih ada urusan" jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, tapi nii-san akan pulang kan?" Sai berdiri bersiap menuju mobilnya

"Entahlah" Jawab Sasuke cuek dan dibalas dengan hembusan nafas kesal dari Sai.

Sesaat setelah mobil Sai hilang di perempatan jalan, Sasuke mengeluarkan smartphonenya, tertera nama Naruto, ia menggeser tanda hijau di layar handphonenya.

"Sasuke, akhirnya kau angkat juga. Di mana kau? Aku mencari mu ke kantor dan menghubungi Mansion mu tapi kau tidak ada disana. Kau dimana sih sebenarnya?" Baru saja Sasuke mengangkat panggilan itu ia sudah di'serang' dengan ocehan panjang orang disebrang sana.

"Aku ditaman kota" satu kalimat itu menghentikan semua ocehan Naruto.

"Tetap disana, aku kesana sekarang" sambungan telepon terputus.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto sampai di taman kota, ia memakirkan mobilnya sembarang dan segera turun mencari Sasuke. Pria bermata onyx dengan surai emo itu sedang duduk di bangku taman, bangku yang sama saat ia pertama kali melihat gadis itu. Dirinya yang sibuk dengan smartphone itu menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sekitar taman, kapan lagi kau menemukan seorang CEO Uchiha Corp sedang duduk sendirian di taman kota di tengah jam sibuknya?

"Yo, Sasuke" Naruto tiba-tiba duduk disamping Sasuke tanpa permisi, jika orang biasa mungkin akan memasang ekspresi terkejut, tapi lain dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang masih stoic bahkan ia tidak melirik sedikit pun kehadiran makhluk berisik di sampingnya-masih sibuk dengan smartphonenya.

"Aku bertemu Itachi-nii tadi, setelah lama tidak bertemu kakakmu itu tidak berubah ne?" Naruto terus bercerita namun tidak mendapatkan perhatian sedikit pun dari Sasuke. Kesal, Naruto melirik apa yang sedang di otak-atik Sasuke di smartphonenya, sampai-sampai pria berkulit putih pucat itu tidak memperhatikannya sama sekali.

'Hyuuga Inc', 'harga saham Hyuuga inc', 'Hyuuga Neji: penerus perusahaan Hyuuga inc', 'Keluarga Hyuuga',-'

Naruto mengernyit bingung, apa yang sedang Sasuke cari dari Hyuuga Inc? Setelah beberapa saat Naruto berpikir keras, ia tersenyum licik sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Hyuuga Hinata, atau hanya Hinata saja ya?-" Sasuke menoleh dengan cepat, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bingung

"Hahaha, akhirnya kau mendengarkanku juga" Naruto tersenyum lima jari, merasa berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Siapa dia? Mengapa memakai nama keluarga Hyuuga" Tanya Sasuke heran

"Kau begitu tertarik sepertinya, keluarga Hyuuga itu lumayan besar, jadi kenapa harus heran jika mendapati nama seorang gadis dengan marga Hyuuga. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan Sasuke?" Sasuke memasukkan handphone kembali ke sakunya, kini ia benar-benar menghadap Naruto yang memasang wajah menjengkelkan.

"Jika ini tidak penting, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu. Jadi-jeda- siapa itu Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Hyuuga Hinata adalah gadis itu, gadis yang kau beri benda senilai 200 juta dollar, gadis yang beberapa jam lalu kau 'paksa', dan kau mau tahu yang lebih mengejutkan?" Naruto terlihat antusias memceritakkannya.

"Dia adalah anak dari pemilik Hyuuga inc, dia anak Hyuuga Hiashi" Naruto sedikit memelankan volume suaranya.

"Tidak ada informasi apapun tentang anak perempuan Hiashi, dia tidak mempunyai anak perempuan" Sasuke menanggapi.

"Ada, Hinata adalah anaknya-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah berdiri dan pergi begitu saja.

"Hei Sasuke aku serius- jangankan hanya mencari di internet di deepweb-kau tahu- saja tidak ada" Sasuke berhenti, berbalik dan menghadap Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa membuka deepweb? Seingatku bahkan mencari search engine nya saja kau tidak bisa" Sasuke tersenyum menjengkelkan.

"Hei aku bisa!" Balas Naruto. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan jalannya tanpa menghiraukan ocehan Naruto yang tertinggal dibelakangnya.

"Lalu menurutmu- bagaimana aku tahu namanya?" Sekali lagi Sasuke berhenti.

"Kau mengarang" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Mengarang? Hmm Hinata bagus juga nama karanganku. Kau tahu aku punya informasi yang kau butuhkan" kali ini Naruto yang berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Menghela nafas panjang akhirnya kali ini Sasuke memilih mengalah, mengikuti Naruto.

.

"Hinata sudah makan?" Seseorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang bertanya pada salah satu maid yang baru saja keluar dari kamar adiknya.

"Sudah Neji-sama" jawab maid itu sambil menunduk sopan.

"Teruskan pekerjaanmu"

Tok...tok

"Hinata, nii-san masuk ya?" Neji membuka pintu dan mendapati adiknya sedang duduk menyender di kepala ranjang dengan wajah murung.

"Ada apa hm?" Neji ikut duduk disamping adiknya. Namun pertanyaannya itu tidak mendapatkan tanggapan apapun dari Hinata. Entah ada gerangan apa, sikap Hinata tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih pendiam dan murung setelah dari kantor Hyuuga inc. Ia pun tidak mengerti mengapa Hinata menangis sambil terduduk di lantai saat ia berada di Hyuuga inc tadi, saat ditanya pun Hinata hanya diam.

"Kau tahu, nii-san tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau jangan takut" Neji memeluk Hinata erat, dan samar-samar Neji merasakan bahu Hinata yang bergetar dan suara isakan kecilnya. Neji berfikir Hinata begini karena Hiashi baru saja kembali ke Jepang, tapi sebenarnya bukan hanya itu dan tentunya Hinata tidak akan mengatakan kejadian siang tadi.

Hinata mengatur posisi senyaman mungkin untuk tidur, dengan Neji yang masih disampingnya, mengelus surai indigonya, sampai Hinata tertidur.

Tok...tok..tok

"Masuk" seseorang diluar masuk dengan langkah pelan takut membangunkan Hinata.

"Neji-sama, Hiashi-sama meminta anda menemuinya di ruangannya sekarang" ucap maid itu setengah berbisik, dan dibalas dengan anggukan Neji, ia pun perlahan turun dari kasur dan segera keluar menemui ayahnya.

"Kau mengajak Hinata keluar Mansion hari ini, benar Neji?" Suara dengan nada dingin dan tajam itu langsung terdengar ditelinganya kala dirinya baru saja membuka pintu ruang kerja milih Hiashi.

"Ya, Hinata bisa bosan jika terus-terusan berada-"

"Kau tidak berhak memutuskannya" Sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu berbalik, menatap anak sulungnya.

"Aku sudah cukup baik tidak membuangnya sewaktu kecil, dan sekarang-"

"Aku terkadang bingung, apakah benar kau ini seorang ayah? Mana ada seorang ayah yang tega membuang putrinya sendiri"

Plak

Tamparan itu mendarat tepat dipipi kiri Neji sesaat setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Dimana tata krama mu Neji?!" Bentakan itu keluar dari mulut Hiashi, namun tidak membuat Neji tunduk, ia malah tersenyum miring.

"Aku tahu kau seharusnya tidak menjadi seorang ayah" Neji berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu sebelum kalimat Hiashi menghentikannya.

"Satu langkah lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan menyakiti adikmu"

"Kalau begitu kau akan kehilangan pewarismu" setelah itu Neji keluar tanpa menoleh lagi dan menutup pintu dengan satu sentakan kuat hingga terdengar bunyi 'Brakk' yang cukup keras.

.

Inilah suasana yang cukup canggung dan sedikit menegangkan di ruang makan keluarga Hyuuga. Dimana sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga duduk berhadapan dengan pewarisnya, Hyuuga Neji. Tidak ada obrolan hangat dan sapaan selamat pagi, yang ada hanya aura membunuh yang dipancarkan kedua pria itu.

"Aku selesai" Neji berdiri dari kursinya, beranjak pergi dari sana. Kejadian semalam membuat hubungan dua bapak-anak ini semakin buruk.

"Aku mengecek laporan keuangan kemarin. Mengapa selisih laba perusahaan semakin jauh dengan Uchiha Corp" Neji menghela nafas lelah sebelum berbalik menghadap otang tua kolot-menurut Neji.

"Bukankah keuntungan perusahaan meningkat? Lalu apa masalahnya?" Jawab Neji.

"Sudah kukatakan kau harus mampu melampaui perusahaan Uchiha"

"Mustahil" jawab Neji cepat.

"Uchiha perusahaan raksasa, anak perusahaan Uchiha sudah menyebar sampai ke Eropa. Mereka bahkan mempengaruhi pemerintah. Jadi bisa beritahu aku ayah, bagaimana caranya?" Hiashi terdiam mendengar penuturan anak sulungnya.

"Seharusnya ini sudah cukup, tidak bisakah kau mensyukurinya".

Ting...tong

Bel depan berbunyi, mengalihkan pembicaraan dua orang di ruang makan disana. Dengan kerutan di dahi-nya Neji melangkah menuju ruang tamu, melihat siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi sekali kerumahnya. Seorang maid membukakan pintu mahoni coklat itu, menampakkan sosok laki-laki dengan setelan jas kantor berdiri didepan pintu.

"Sasuke?!" Bingung itulah ekspresi yang terpancar jelas di wajah Neji sekarang.

"Neji, Hiashi-san. Selamat pagi" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum-terkesan sinis. Hiashi yang berada di belakang Neji mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

"Ada apa kau pagi-pagi kesini?" cetus Neji sesaat setelah mereka duduk.

"Jika kau bertanya soal kerjasama kita, aku lupa memberitahu mu bahwa kemarin kakak mu yang datang dan menandatangi kontraknya" lanjut Neji

"Tidak, aku bukan datang untuk membahas itu, sekretaris ku sudah memberitahukannya kemarin. Aku kesini karena ingin bertemu dengan putrimu Hiashi-san"

Deg

Kata terakhir Sasuke sukses membuat sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga terkejut, namun air mukanya masih terlihat tenang dengan penuh ketegasan.

"Apa maksud mu Sasuke?" Jawab Hiashi dengan nada bingung.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan putrimu, Hinata Hyuuga. Kemarin dia secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sesuatu miliknya, aku kesini untuk mengembalikannya" Sasuke berkata santai seolah tidak merasakan aura membunuh yang terpancar dari Hiashi.

"Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan Hinata?" Tanya Neji penuh selidik.

"Ya, sudah beberapa kali kami bertemu. Jadi bisa aku menemuinya?,kupikir benda ini cukup berharga untuknya" Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeruput teh didepannya.

"Ikut aku" Neji berdiri dan menuntun sang Uchiha untuk menyusuri tangga menuju kamar Hinata.

.

"Aku tahu caranya" gumam Hiashi tersenyum licik sambil menatap punggung pemuda berambut emo sebelum hilang di persimpangan koridor.

.

 **TBC**

Miina-san Mohon reviewnya.

Zuzu balesin satu2 reviewnya dari chapter 1 :

Leez-Kubera : ini lanjutannya, udah chap 4

hiru-nesaan : iya, aku usahain bisa selesai . Makasih dukungannya

sasuhina69 : iya maaf ya, aku hapus story yang lainnya.

Guest : makasih dukungannya. Penasaran ya? Heheh terus ikuti kisahnya

Miyuchin2307 : iya makasih ya, itu ff 'dark side' nya udah aku re-publish. Sequel love me ya? Hmmm mungkin bakal aku re-publish tapi ff 'love me' nya ngk wkwk

Ozellie-Ozel : Makasih ne Ozellie-Chan

miss taurus : makasih ya atas dukungannya, beneran masih sama ya gaya penulisannya?

ana : Ha'i makasih sarannya. terus baca ya

14 : Siip deh

allyelsasals : Makasih ya, okedeh

sushimakipark : makasih ucapannya. iya lagunya song ji eun, aku juga suka mv nya, oke deh entar aku buatin kalo sempet hehhe

aisyaeva : Oke mohon dukungannya

narulita : iyadeh happy ending

keiKo-buu89 : yaps bener

lovely sasuhina : Sayangnya Hinata terlalu baik wkkw

asparagusgus : Makasih ya, mohon dukungannya

clareon : makasih ne clareon-san

asasi: Benarkah? oke siip

enydekacha : iya bener ozele-hime, aku lumayan deket sama dia ff nya bagus. iy maaf ya, terimaksih masih mau baca ff Zuzu

dawnstory'shinata : makasih ya,

Chapter 2

key chan : iya key-chan

Ozellie Ozel: oke dehh makasih ya masih setia baca ff aku

ilminursaskia : Makasih ya. oke

bubble9umi : Makasih atas dukunganny

Narulita706 : okeee

Green Oshu : Hehhe iyadeh

SasuNata-NataTachi : terimakasih

hellenfaringga : hehhe iya iya aku usahain sampe selesai, tapi Sasukenya agak brengs*k :D

code : terimakasih atas dukungannya, terus baca ff Zuzu ya

Miyuchin2307 : Miyuchinnnn aku kangen, makasih ya tetep kasih dukungan ke aku walaupun lagi hiatus. okedeh aku usahain ff ini bakal diselesain. untuk username di wattpad nanti pas aku udah publish,

Chapter 3

Guest : okee terus baca ff aku ya

Ozellie Ozel : Emang dari sananya Sasuke gitu wkkwk. iya rencanan mau di re-publish disana tapi blm sempet heheh. makasih ya atas dukungannya selama ini

code : Iya makan b*n cabe kali yahh :D . Okeee

Green Oshu : Iyaaa

Yumiko Harvey : okeee

aminatazzahra : entar lama-lama kenal kok hehehe

Miyuchin2307 : Iya maaf ya Miyuchin ff yang lama belum sempet di re-publish , nanti kalo udah aku kabarin. nanti bakal ada yang lebih seru lhooo

miss taurus : sengaja biar kamu penasaran wkwk, iya nanti aku re-publish kalo banyak waktu luang.

Ashura Darkname : OKeeee, memang aku juga ngerasa NejiHina so sweet deh, Sasuke mulutnya emang ngk bisa di rem. oke tetap baca ya ff aku

yuliyantin : entar aku kasih tau ya kalo udah re-publish ff Saat kau perginya. makasih dukungannya

sushimakipark : Jreeeng jawabannya di chap ini

lovely sasuhina : Iya hInata buta dari lahir, memang Sasuke pintar memanfaatkan situasi

Asha Nu'est : Okeee

adevil559 : Iya aku juga suka wkwkw.

eny dekacha : maaf y nanti aku kasih tau barengan pasnre-publis ff saat kau pergi.

Uchiha Saida Hinata: "sebut saja mawar" makasih ya dukungan kamu wkkw

Dewimatondang : Hiks rate T aja pada neror ngk kebayang kalo jaadi rate M. tapi makasih ya udah baca

imamanur2 : Okedehhh

Mhey-chan805 : Maaf ya baru bisa up sekarang, makasih atas dukungannya. hmm aku ngk bisa bayangin bagaimana nasib Sasuke klo Neji sampai tahu, secara Neji kan overprotect bangen sama Hinata

lovely sasuhina : Mungkin aja wlwkkwkw

HipHipHuraHura : Maaf ya hmm aku terlalu down jadi aku hapus semuanya hiks. iay tetep tungguin kelanjutannya yaaa


	5. Notifikasi

Notif

Hii Minna-san, maaf ini bukan Update tapi pemberitahuan wkkww.

Zuzu udah re-Publish ff Saat Kau Pergi di Wattpad. Nama wattpas Zuzu : AzhuraZuzu

Jangn lupa review yaaaa


	6. Chapter 5

**Naruto dkk milik Mashasi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuhina**

 **Rate T**

 **Typo(s)**

Dont look at me like that

chapter 5.

"Aku tahu caranya"

"Hinata, Nii-san masuk" ucap Neji seraya mendorong pintu kamar Hinata secara perlahan. Pria bermata mutiara itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan jatuh pada sosok tubuh mungil yang sedang duduk membelakanginya di pinggir ranjang.

"Hinata?" Neji masuk terlebih dahulu kemudian diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Hm?" Gadis itu menoleh sambil memegang gelas yang berisi setengah susu putih di tangannya.

"Kau sudah selesai sarapan?" Tanya Neji dan dibalas anggukan dari Hinata.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu" Neji mengambil susu yang tinggal setengah itu dan meletakkannya di atas nakas.

"Selamat pagi Hinata" seseorang yang masih di ambang pintu bersuara dengan senyum miringnya yang sayangnya tidak Hinata ketahui.

"U-uchiha-san?" Raut wajah Hinata berubah terkejut.

"Sepertinya kau mengenal Sasuke dengan sangat baik hm?" Ucap Neji dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"A-ano-"

"Yah, tentu saja. Kami bahkan saling mengenal jauh lebih baik dari dugaan mu Neji" Sasuke tersenyum misterius.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Hinata, bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua?" Lanjut Sasuke seraya masuk semakin dalam kedalam ruangan yang bernuansa violet itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan adik perempuan ku berduaan dengan laki-laki asing di dalam kamar" jawab Neji mantap sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Baiklah. Hinata jika kau tidak keberatan kita bisa membicarakan 'hal' kemarin sekarang?" Hinata tidak bodoh hingga tidak menyadari apa maksud dari perkataan Sasuke barusan. Ia pun meminta kakaknya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Dengan berjuta alasan ia meyakinkan Neji bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang baik dan mereka sudah saling mengenal cukup dekat. Akhirnya dengan perasaan tidak rela Neji mengalah, lagian Sasuke adalah orang terpandang, tidak mungkin Sasuke melakukan sesuatu yang dapat mencoreng nama baik Uchiha yang tersemat dibelakang namanya.

"Pilihan yang bijak Nona Hinata"

"A-ada apa Uchiha-san kemari?" Sasuke menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan mendekati gadis itu, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja diatas kasur Hinata, dari sini ia dapat mencium jelas aroma lavender khas gadis itu.

"Eh-" merasakan sesuatu bergoyang di kasurnya Hinata sedikit terkejut, reflek kedua tangannya menggenggam tepi ranjang.

"Ekhem- ada apa Uchiha-san kemari?"

"Sasuke, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Jangan memanggilku dengan 'Uchiha-san,' itu membuat seluruh klan Uchiha akan menoleh padamu jika memanggilku begitu" jelas Sasuke

"Sasuke-san, ada apa-"

"Aku tidak tuli, tidak perlu mengulangnya terus menerus, telingaku sakit mendengarnya" Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya, kesal karena Hinata terus-terusan menanyakan tujuannya, seharusnya ada pertanyaan yang lebih baikkan? Seperti 'Apa kabar Sasuke?'

"Sasuke-san, soal kejadian kemarin tolong jangan beritahukan pada kakak ku"

"Mengapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?" Jawab Sasuke cepat sambil memperhatikan wajah Hinata dari bawah, sepertinya gadis itu sedang berfikir.

"Ka-karena kau sudah melakukan hal itu" pipi Hinata terasa panas saat mengingat tentang kejadian kemarin.

"Pffttt, memangnya hal 'itu' apa yang aku lakukan?" Sasuke menahan tawanya, menggoda gadis ini menjadi hobby barunya.

"Kau- kau- , akan ku laporan karena melakukan hal yang tidak menyenangkan" Wajah Hinata sudah sepenuhnya memerah.

"Kau ini lucu" Sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Kau-kau aneh" balas Hinata sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu" pandangan Sasuke turun dari mata bulan gadis itu menuju bibirnya.

"Lakukan apa?" Tanya Hinata bingung

Cup

Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir itu, kecupan yang sama saat ia pertamakali mencium gadis ini ditaman.

"Sudah kubilang jangan kan?" Sasuke tersenyum miring melihat wajah shock Hinata dan pipinya yang mulai memerah.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata menutup wajahnya, ia sendiri bingung dengan sifat Sasuke. Terkadang baik, namun tidak jarang juga mengerikan-seperti hal yang dilakukan nya kemarin.

"Kau aneh" Hinata bergumam dibalik kedua tangannya.

"Hm? Aku aneh?" Sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila di samping gadis itu. Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Dan mengerikan" sambungnya. Sasuke tertawa lepas mendengarnya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak tertawa begitu lepasnya, dan hanya dengan satu kata dari gadis ini bisa membuatnya tertawa, memang ada sesuatu dalam diri gadis ini yang membuat Sasuke nyaman berada bersamanya.

"Dan kau membosankan" balas Sasuke setelah tawanya reda.

"Seharusnya kau lebih dramatis bertemu dengan ku lagi setelah kejadian kemarin" Hinata menurunkan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya.

"A-aku tidak mau mengingatnya" Hinata menunduk dalam, tergambar jelas di wajahnya bahwa ia tidak mau mengingat kejadian itu. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah menambahkan satu lagi kenangan buruk dalam hidup Hinata.

"Kau menamparku kemarin, dan kau ingin melupakannya begitu saja?" Hinata tersentak kecil saat menyadari satu lagi fakta bahwa ia telah menggunakan tangannya untuk menampar seseorang.

"It-itu karena kau-kau"

"Aku apa ?" Rona merah mulai menjalar di tulang pipi Hinata.

"Lupakan saja. A-aku minta maaf" akhirnya Hinata menyerah untuk menyalahkan Sasuke atas kejadian kemarin.

"Ini coklat, Ambilah" Sasuke merogoh sakunya dan menyodorkan sebuah coklat ke tangan Hinata.

"Untukku?" Hinata bertanya dan di balas Sasuke dengan gumaman khasnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan dengan Hinata yang asyik menghabiskan coklat pemberian Sasuke.

"Maaf" Sasuke tiba-tiba membuka suara

"A-apa?" Hinata yang tengah memakan coklatnya tersebut dikejutkan dengan penuturan Sasuke.

"Berhenti membuatku harus mengucapkannya dua kali" Sasuke mengembuskan nafasnya kesal.

"Maaf" Hinata tersenyum simpul.

"Aku beberapa kali bertemu dengamu di taman, kau suka ke taman?" Sasuke memulai obrolan.

"Iya" jawab Hinata singkat

"Mau jalan-jalan ke taman bersama ku" momen ini sepertiny perlu di abadikan, Uchiha Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya mengajak kencan seorang gadis.

"Aku tidak bisa. Maaf" dan untuk pertama kalinya juga ia ditolak.

"Tou-san tidak mungkin mengizinkan ku keluar"sambung Hinata, dan itu membuat Sasuke tidak jadi untuk berpikiran menculik gadis didepannya ini.

"Lalu, mengapa kau bisa ada di taman malam itu?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran. Hinata menghentikan acara makan coklatnya, dan mulai menceritakan mengapa ia bisa berkeliaran beberapa hari ini.

Dari kecil Hinata seperti burung dalam sangkar emas, tinggal di mansion mewah tapi tidak pernah bisa keluar.

Hinata terlahir buta sehingga Hiashi menganggapnya aib keluarga.

Tanpa perasaan, Hiashi mengatakan pada media bahwa anak keduanya meninggal dunia.

Sejak dari kecil Hinata tidak pernah melangkahkan kakinya se senti pun keluar dari mansion. Namun beberapa tahun belakangan ini Hinata beberapa kali keluar dari Mansion, itu berkat kakaknya, Hyuuga Neji, Neji menjadi satu-satunya pewaris keluarga Hyuuga, saat kakaknya menjabat sebagai direktur di perusahaan, saat itulah Neji diam-diam sering mengajak Hinata berjalan-jalan ataupun membawanya ke kantor Hyuuga.

Malam itu, Hinata dan Neji berjalan di taman kota yang cukup ramai, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya dan juga orang-orang di Mansion.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya berjalan-jalan, Neji mendapatkan panggil masuk bahwa ia harus menghadiri pameran berlian, karena sekretarisnya secara mendadak harus terbang ke Amerika.

Pada awalnya Neji ingin mengajak Hinata, namun adiknya itu terus menolak, dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja di taman ini. Hinata tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi Neji.

Dengan seribu wanti-wanti Neji akhirnya pergi, namun sepanjang perjalanan hatinya tidak tenang memikirkan Hinata.

Naasnya Hinata kehilangan tongkatnya saat sedang berjalan-jalan, ia memutuskan untuk meminjam telfon pada salah satu orang di taman itu. Ia menghubungi kakaknya dan mengatakan bahwa ia kehilangan tongkatnya dan ingin pulang.

Itulah kronologi kejadiannya mengapa Sasuke melihat Hinata duduk sendirian di taman malam itu.

"Jika aku yang mengajakmu pasti ayahmu akan mengizinkan" ucap Sasuke setelah mendengar cerita Hinata.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah antusias.

"Tentu saja. Ingin berteman dengan ku?" Ajak Sasuke dan dibalas dengan anggukan Hinata.

"Bertemanlah dengan Sasuke, dan temukan kelemahannya. Meskipun kau buta ternyata kau masih berguna juga"

TBC

Minna-san ini dia chapter 5, maafkan yang kemarin bukan update wkwkwk.

Satu lagi, Zuzu enggak pindah ke wattpad, hanya saja FF SKP di publish disana.

Mohon reviewnya Minna-san


	7. Chapter 6

**Naruto dkk milik MK**

" _Bertemanlah dengan Sasuke dan temukan kelemahanyya. Meskipun kau buta ternyata kau masih berguna juga"_

.

Chapter 6

Dont Look At Me Like That

Jalanan kota Tokyo terlihat sangat ramai di akhir pekan. Sebuah mobil mewah keluaran Jerman melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menembus keramaian. Mobil hitam metalic itu berhenti di sebuah restoran mewah.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Seorang pria dengan setelan Tuxedo hitam duduk berhadapan dengan seorang gadis cantik mengenakan dress baby blue.

"Sasuke-san?" Gadis itu berujar sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Seketika itu juga pria bermata onyx itu sadar akan sesuatu.

"Baiklah disini ada ..."

"lalu..."

"..."

"itu yang terakhir, jadi kau mau makan yang mana Hinata?" Sasuke baru saja membacakan daftar menu yang tentunya tidak sedikit. Pelayan yang berdiri di samping meja mereka tampak membelalakan matanya, seharusnya Sasuke bisa menyuruh pelayan tersebut untuk menyebutkan dan menjelaskan menu yang ada di restoran tersebut, bodohnya Sasuke yang langsung membacakan menu tanpa berfikir.

"Bawakkan aku wine" perintah Sasuke, entah karena Sasuke yang kehausan akibat mulutnya yang terus mengeluarkan kata-kata tanpa jeda tadi, atau ia malu karena secara tidak langsung ia mejatuhkan harga dirinya.

"Sasuke kehausan" Hinata terkikik geli hingga matanya menyipit. Manis sekali.

"Kau ingin mencoba membaca seluruh daftar menu ini?" ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata 'seluruh', dan itu sukses membuat Hinata tertawa lebih lepas lagi.

Pelayan tadi datang kembali ke meja mereka dengan membawakan sebotol wine dan menuangkan pada gelas Sasuke.

"Ekhem, menu makan siang apa yang Tuan dan Nyonya pilih?" ucap pelayan itu dengan sopan sambil mengeluarkan sebuah note kecil dari sakunya.

"Aku, terserah Sasuke-san saja" ucap Hinata, karena meskipun Sasuke sudah berbaik hati membacakan menu yang ada di sana tidak ada satu pun yang Hinata tahu.

"Setelah semuanya?" jawab Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Akhirnya Sasuke memilihkan makanan yang tidak pedas dan kira-kira pas dengan selera Hinata.

Beberapa menit kemudian pesanan mereka telah datang dan dihidangkan di atas meja. Harum makanan itu tercium oleh Hinata membuat kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, membayangkan betapa lezat makanan dihadapannya kini, ia juga yakin bahwa penampilan makanan ini juga cantik, sayangnya Hinata hanya bisa merasakan skill masak para chef disini tanpa memperhatikan estetikanya.

"Minggu depan aku ada perjalanan bisnis ke Perancis, ikut dengan ku" Sasuke bahkan tidak repot-repot meletakkan kata tanya di kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak mau" Hinata menjawab.

"Aku tidak bertanya apa kau mau ikut atau tidak, aku berkata 'kau ikut dengan ku'" Hinata mempoutkan bibirnya, satu sifat Sasuke yang Hinata tidak tahan adalah Pemaksa.

"Tou-san tidak mungkin mengizinkan" Hinata memperjelas alasannya.

"Pasti diizinkan" jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Ka-kalau begitu nii-san pasti tidak akan mengizinkan" balas Hinata tidak mau kalah.

"Oh, kau berani menjawabku" Emosi Sasuke naik seketika saat Hinata seolah-seolah sangat tidak mau pergi dengannya.

"Bu-bukan begitu" Hinata mecoba menjelaskan tapi nampaknya Sasuke tidak peduli dengan penjelasan Hinata.

"Habiskan makananmu" ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Sebenarnya Hinata bingun dengan sikap Sasuke yang terkadang baik terkadang kasar, namun setidaknya ia diizinkan keluar dari rumahnya jika bersama Sasuke.

Setelah makan siang itu mereka belum juga membuka suara, Sasuke yang fokus menyetir dan Hinata yang hanya menikmati udara.

"Aku mau pulang" ucap Hinata akhirnya karena tidak tahan dengan dengan aura dingin yang sedari tadi dipancarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke cepat tanpa menoleh.

"Aku akan loncat jika tidak menurunkanku" ancam Hinata, namun sepertinya tidak berhasil karena nyataya Sasuke malah menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya.

Hinata memilih menyerah, menutup mulut juga kedua matanya. Dengan cepat kantuk menghampiri dan ia terlelap tanpa mengetahui kemana Sasuke akan membawanya.

.

"Hinata..."

"Hei, Hinata"

Terlihat seorang gadis menggeliat terganggu dengan goncangan ditubuhnya, ia terbangun meskipun yang ia lihat hanya hitam pekat.

"Sudah bangun hm?" Hinata bisa merasakan belaian halus di pipinya, ia menggeram tidak suka karena tangan itu sedikit dingin meskipun terasa nyaman.

"Kau tidak suka?" Sasuke sedikit terisinggung dengan penolak halus Hinata.

"Bu-bukan begitu Sasuke-san? Kenapa kau selalu marah" Hinata menunduk lesu, ia lelah terus di tuduh yang tidak-tidak oleh Sasuke.

"Hahh, aku ni bukan orang yang sabar. Jadi katakan saja langsung" Jelas Sasuke sambil berjongkok menatap wajah Hinata.

"Tanganmu dingin" Ucap Hinata.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Sasuke dan dibalas dengan anggukan Hinata. Sasuke menghela nafas lalu mengangkat Hinata ala bridal style. Hinata yang merasakan tubuhnya terangkat tiba-tiba tersentak kaget dan segera berpegangan pada apapun di dekatnya.

"Kalungkan di leher ku" Intruksi Sasuke, dan Hinata dengan patuh meraba tubuh Sasuke dan mengalunkan tangannya dileher Sasuke.

"Kita ada di mana?" Hinata merasa bingung dan asing dengan keheningan yang tercipta.

"Kita berada di Villa ku" Ucap Sasuke dan enggan menjawab lagi pertanyaan Hinata yang masih nampak bingung. Hinata akhirnya diam saja tidak membuka mulutnya lagi.

.

Terlihat seorang gadis sedang duduk di menyender dengan wajah sendu, kedua kakinya ia tekuk sampai menyentuh dadanya.

" Kau kenapa?" Suara baritone seseorang membuat ia menegakkan kepalanya reflek.

"Aku rindu kakak ku" Ucap gadis itu lirih.

"Dasar manja, kau itu sudah besar. Apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa kakak mu itu kesulitan untuk merawatmu yang seperti ini, ke cacatan mu itu tidak menjadi alasan untuk terus bergantung pada orang lain." Ucapan pedas dan menusuk itu keluar mulus dari bibir pria raven itu tanpa di saring. Hinata tersentak kecil mendengar penuturan dari orang tersebut, ia lalu tersenyum sedih dan menunduk dalam.

"Kau benar ne, Sasuke-san" Suara Hinata bergetar menahan tangis, namun seberapa besarpun usahanya airmatanya tetap jatuh deras mengalir membasahi seprei. Hatinya begitu sakit dan perih mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang benar adanya.

Sasuke terdiam, bukan karena ia merasa puas dengan 'nasehatnya', justru ia dibuat terkejut dengan kata-kata nya sendiri. Ia biasa berkata tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain, tajam dan menusuk itulah yang menjadi ciri khasnya, karena ia bukanlah seorang penjilat.

Tapi sekarang? Ia rasanya ingin menarik kembali kata-kata nya yang sangat melukai gadis rapuh di depannya, senyum yang ia tampilkan sungguh menyiratkan betapa terlukanya perasaannya.

"A-aku mengantuk, aku akan tidur dulu" Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya, menarik selimut sampai dagunya dan berbalik memunggungi Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan, dan menutup pintu. Tapi sebenarnya ia tidak keluar, ia teteap di dalam dan memperhatikan bahu gadis itu yang bergetar, dan isakan kecil yang lolos dari bibirnya.

"Ada apa denganku?" Gumam Sasuke heran dengan dirinya sendiri, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa menyesal.

TBC

Udah lumutan fix ini ff, maaf banget yah baru update sekarang. Maaf maaf, soalny kemarin-kemarin itu fokus ngelanjutin ff SKP di wattpad.

Masih adakah yang nungguin ff ini.

Oh ya, dan terimaksih buat para reader yang udah follow, favorite, dan memberikan review yang mendukung. Sekali lagi terimakasih.


End file.
